


Baik Saja Tanpa Aku

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, DyDy~! this is it! oh, well, I think it's also my first entry for this fandom lol XD</p><p>I'm sorry if this is kinda cheesy or something huhuh</p><p>anyway, thanks for requesting! /o/</p><p>grins, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Baik Saja Tanpa Aku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clara Dyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clara+Dyan).



Aldnoah.Zero belongs to A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight

_I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

 

Ada yang berbeda.

Saat kulihat matamu,

Tercecap hampa,

Terasa sebersit luka.

Ada yang lain,

Setidaknya menurutku.

Kau yang biasa tersenyum,

Kini tampak begitu sendu.

"Mengapa?" Bukan itu yang seharusnya kutanyakan.

Karena aku tahu, takkan pernah kugenggam sebuah jawaban.

"Jangan bersedih." Kurasa juga percuma,

Saat diriku di sini bahkan turut merasakan duka.

Namun tiada gunanya,

Segala risau yang melanda,

Hapuslah saja semuanya.

Biarkan aku di sini, sendiri menjagamu.

Biarkan aku di sini, melindungimu dengan doaku.

Slaine, kembalilah.

Kau akan baik saja tanpaku di radius privasimu.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, DyDy~! this is it! oh, well, I think it's also my first entry for this fandom lol XD
> 
> I'm sorry if this is kinda cheesy or something huhuh
> 
> anyway, thanks for requesting! /o/
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
